Battement en écho
by Lumine.NS
Summary: Il y a certaines journées où le destin fait des siennes... Des journées comme celles-ci. Yaoi & hétéro couples Kagakuro en vedette et autres couples. Cette fanfiction est une sorte de remake, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient (mal)heureusement pas !

Rating : K+ heu... Pas sure de moi se coup-ci.

Cette fanfiction contiendra plusieurs chapitres (au nombre de 4 normalement) elle est le remake d'une fanfiction (de moi) que je trouvais mal écrite (Je ne l'aurais pas remarqué) et que je vais supprimer d'ici quelques temps, ainsi qu'une idée qui m'a prise et à été encouragée par **Miss Mugiyara** avec qui j'ai beaucoup conversée.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Point Of Vue : Extérieur :_

Tout avait véritablement débuté en fin octobre, la Winter Cup allait commencer et les entrainements étaient intensifs à Seirin, ayant triplés voire même quadruplés, les joueurs enduraient le bourreau qu'était leur coach péniblement, conscients de l'enjeu qu'avait leur victoire sur leur dignité au près de leur bien-aimée.

C'est donc pendant un de ces jours où les écharpes et vêtements chauds sont de rigueur que le destin décida de faire des siennes.

**LNS**

_Point Of Vue: Kagami Taiga: _

Je marchais d'un pas soutenus pour me rendre au lycée en pensant à la Winter Cup qui approchait, le duo que je formais avec Kuroko s'était vraiment amélioré depuis l'Interhight, mais face à Aomine et les autres de la Génération des Miracles il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Les cours ont ensuite défilés, j'ai remarqué que Kuroko n'était pas derrière moi, malgré tout mes effort pour le voir, il ne devait donc véritablement pas être là. Il devait être malade où un truc comme ça.

La journée est passée tranquillement, suivant une routine inébranlable, Kuroko n'est pas venu, mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, j'aurais du pourtant dû, car à la fin des cours c'est la coach qui m'a fait part de la raison, en me rejoignant à la grille avec un air ébranlée et des trace de larmes sur le visage:

« -Bakagami ! Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché et appelé toute la journée !

-J'éteint mon portable en cour, comme tout le monde ! Que se passe t-il ?

À l'entente de ma question elle se tendit et hésita.

-Je…Hé bien.. _Elle soupira_. Promet moi de rester calme d'accord ? _J'acquiesçai. _Kuroko c'est fait transpercer par des barres de fer.

Il y eu un moment de flottement où mon cerveau assimila l'information, finalement mon visage c'est décomposé et j'ai vu trouble pendant un instant, elle à tenté de me ramener à la réalité en articulant précipitamment:

- M-Mais nous allons le voir et on te cherchait pour y aller alors allons y !

-Où … ? »

Elle m'a donné l'adresse en me regardant avec appréhension, connaissant l'adresse, j'ai foncé vers le train le plus proche.

**LNS**

Si je vous disais hôpital, vous me répondrez surement : blanc, sinistre, avec des personne déprimées et ne parlant qu'en murmurant. Moi également, pourtant l'hôpital dans lequel Kuroko avait été transféré était certes blanc mais, rempli de monde qui s'agitait de sorte qu'il fallait crier pour se faire entendre. La plus part des personnes présentes étaient munies d'un appareil photo de bonne qualité et de quoi noter on ne savait quoi. Je les identifiais comme des journalistes, mais bon, ce n'était pas pour les regarder remuer comme des sardines dansant dans leur boite que j'étais là. J'ai été à l'accueil et ai pris le numéro de chambre de Kuroko puis, m'y suis dirigé difficilement, pendant que les journalistes luttaient pour entrer alors que les infirmiers faisaient tout pour qu'ils partent. Etrange agitation en somme.

Lorsque j'ai enfin atteint la chambre du patient j'ai hésité : On ne m'avait rien dit sur son état si ce n'est qu'il était sous morphine et inconscient. Mais, maintenant que j'étais là, je n'avais aucune raison de faire demi-tour. En définitive, j'ai poussé la porte.

Il était en effet inconscient sur le lit blanc, à l'intérieur le calme qui n'était troublé que par les bips des machines contrastait fortement avec le brouhaha extérieur.

J'ai vu un calepin ainsi qu'une petite pile de papier sur le lit, j'en ais déduis que c'était le diagnostique, je l'ai ouvert. Elle indiquait une perforation du poumon droit et la cheville cassé. Il s'en sortait bien, dans l'ensemble. Cela dit j'ignorais toujours les circonstances de l'accident, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on ce fait transpercer ! Je demanderais à la coach plus tard, puisqu'elle semblait en savoir plus que moi.

Je me suis assis sur la chaise à côté du lit ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais tout de même Kuroko était-il transparent au point qu'on le transperce sans s'en rendre compte ? Effrayant !

J'ai détaillé son expression, elle était légèrement différente de celle qu'il avait tout le temps lorsqu'il était éveillé, il avait un air… Serin. La bouche entrouverte, tous les traits complètement reposés et surtout, les yeux fermés, d'ailleurs ses yeux étaient tellement grands et fascinant que dès que je le voyais je me perdais dedans … ! Non mais qu'es ce que je raconte moi ? Malgré moi, je sentis le sang me monter à la tête. _RAAH ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! _Qu'es-ce qui m'arrivais en ce moment ? J'ai essayé piteusement de faire le point avec mes pensées. Et j'en avais besoin ! Je m'étais totalement affolé quand Riko m'avait fait par de l'accident n'attendant même pas les autres -mais d'ailleurs où étaient-ils ?-, oubliant de lui demander quand aurais lieu le prochain entrainement… Et puis il y avait ce sentiment étrange que j'éprouvais depuis quelques temps, comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, depuis presque un moi en fait… J'ai soupirais en observant les fleurs sur la table de chevet… Minute, Kuroko c'était blessé ils n'y a que sept heures si j'en croyais ma montre, il à du passer beaucoup de temps en soin intensif et l'équipe n'était pas encore allé le voir, donc qui aurais pu lui offrir des fleurs ?

Je me suis approché, curieux en voyant une note à côté de celle-ci. Elle était assez longue pour un message sur une carte de fleur et, elle n'était pas dans une enveloppe, visible à tous. Je l'ai lue :

_Yo Tetsu, j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal, je t'écris parce qu'il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué la raison de notre rupture, et vois à quoi j'ai du m'abaisser en vain, j'en ai marre que tu m'évite je viendrais te parler lundi prochain. N'oublie pas que j'ai les cartes en main. Daiki._

Je suis resté sans voix devant la lettre, la curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut, j'étais au courant ne pas savoir grand-chose sur Kuroko mais là… Tout dans la lettre portais à croire que Kuroko et Aomine étaient des ex ! Mais il y avait autre chose qui me tracassait, même si le fait qu'ils soient des ex m'importait peut bien sur ! –Ou pas- Humpf… Bref ! Aomine avait l'air de menacer kuroko. Pourquoi aurait-il toutes les cartes en mains ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait gagné l'Inter High ? j'en doutais. Toutes les énigmes de cette lettre me tracassaient…

J'ais regardé ma montre qui m'a rappelé silencieusement qu'il fallait que j'y aille si je voulais avoir une place au maji burger, et, n'aillant plus vraiment envie de tourner et retourner le sens de la lettre dans tout les sens sans parvenir à le découvrir, je suis retourné sur le champ de bataille qu'étaient auparavant les couloirs de l'hôpital. Auparavant… ou pas… Ils étaient en effet toujours un champ de bataille, mais cette fois-ci les motivations du camp des journalistes étaient différentes, ils ne cherchaient plus à allez plus loin dans l'hôpital, mais simplement d'y rester tandis que les infirmiers, eux fidèles à leurs but de départ faisaient tout pour les faires partir.

J'aurais presque du apporter un drapeau blanc pour passer, malgré tout je me suis débrouillé comme je pouvais et je suis arrivé au cœur de ce qui s'emblait être la raison de l'agitation. Là, j'ai entendus la voie de _l'élément perturbateur _j'ai nommé Kise qui m'a accueillit avec un de ses agaçant « Kagamichii ? » Etonné, -de même que moi de le voir ici soit dit en passant- au quel j'ai répondu en arquant un sourcil et ai demandé :

« -Kise ? Qu'es-ce que tu fou ? Pourquoi t'attire la foule dans l'hôpital de Kuroko ?

L'étonnement est resté sur son visage.

-Je ne l'attire pas, je fais diversion au contraire ! D'ailleurs Kurokochii est réveillé ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonné :

-Non il n'est pas réveillé, mais pourquoi fais-tu diversion ?

Il soupira

-Maintenant que tu me dis qu'il n'était pas réveillé alors aucune, mais s'il l'était alors évidemment parce que… _L'illumination c'est peint sur ses traits_, Attends tu veux dire qu'il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Dit quoi à la fin !? J'ai eu ma dose d'énigme !

Il à semblé peser pour le pour et pour le contre un instant et à finis par lâcher la sottise du siècle :

-Kuroko est chanteur. »

« Plouf ! » C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase d'absurdités découvertes aujourd'hui.

Ce premier chapitre est assez court le prochain le sera aussi mais après ils seront plus long promis !

Un petit com' ? Please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Special Halloween)

Happy Halloween à toutes!

Bon je ne sais pas quoi dire je suis morte et j'ai ressuscité entre temps j'ai finis ce chapitre hier soir donc je ne l'ai pas donné à ma pauvre bêta, j'ignore si elle est encore d'accord pour être ma bêta...

Mais voici le chapitre 2, spécial Halloween !

Pas encore corrigé très court et fait à la vas-vite, mais un chapitre quand même ^^

merci pou tout vos commentaires vous êtes génial et me motivez !

Bonne lecture quand même.

« Kurokochii est chanteur »

Cette phrase, dénudée de sens et étant la base même de la faute syntaxe le ramena un mois en arrière environs.

C'était quelque chose qui avait fait rire tout le monde, lui-même compris, pourquoi alors aujourd'hui n'était-pas le cas aujourd'hui ? L'ambiance qui différait, sûrement.

FLASH BACK

C'était un vendredi soir, la nuit était tombée et laissait parfois entrevoir la pleine lune à travers les nuages. Ils s'étaient rejoints devant un terrain de basket, mais pas pour y jouer, heureusement pour leurs muscles endoloris à cause de l'alter ego féminin de Satan surgit dans leur équipe.

Si ce n'était pas pour jouer, alors pourquoi étaient-ils là me direz-vous ?

Hé bien aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient là pour faire la fête. Peut être que la fin du monde était imminente, mais Riko avait déclarée qu'ils devaient toaster à leur progrès fait depuis l'Inter High. Et ils n'avaient pas eu droit de dire quoi que ce soit, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre bien sûr.

Lorsqu'elle avait émit cet ordre ils étaient à deux jours du premier novembre et Kagami, grand connaisseur pour avoir été en Amérique, proposa de faire une soirée halloween. Il avait dû expliquer maintes fois à tous les membres de l'équipe la raison de l'existence de cette fête –même s'il l'ignorait un peu lui-même – et ils avaient finis par accepter.

Ils arpentaient maintenant les rues à la recherche –infructueuse pour le moment – de bonbons, pourquoi diable les japonais ne connaissaient-ils pas Halloween ? Ce questionnait Kagami. Maintenant qu'ils étaient déguisés, ils se sentaient un peu seul au monde avec les passants qui les regardaient étrangement. Ne plus jamais écouter Kagami, ce dirent le reste des joueurs.

Pourtant leurs déguisements étaient plutôt bien élaborés, enfin, sauf pour Riko, mais c'était une autre histoire :

Hiroshi, koichi et Satoshi n'avaient pas pu venir, leurs parents n'étant pas d'accord pour les laisser vagabonder la nuit.

Teppei était en loup garou, Junpei en « noir et blanc » de sorte à ce qu'il soit mi-ange mi-démon, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec son caractère, Izuki étaient en citrouille –selon lui ce déguisement aurait mieux été à Midorima. Mitobe était en mort vivant qui avait l'air vraiment réel, Koganei lui, était en vampire. Riko aurait dû être en Diable, mais selon elle : ce n'était pas un déguisement pour une douce jeune fille comme elle –et la réplique de Kagami fut étouffée par un cri de douleur-, c'est donc kagami qui en hérita et –n'aillant apparemment rien compris au thème- elle s'était déguisé en l'une princesse des nombreux contes de fées. Bien que le déguisement de tous était effroyablement bien fait s'ils avaient fait un concoure alors Kuroko aurait gagné de loin, son déguisement de fantôme était bien plus que réaliste.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, au bout d'un quart d'heure Koganei demanda au reste de l'équipe s'ils savaient où était Kuroko. Il faut dire qu'il remplissait à merveille son rôle, mais déguiser en fantôme quelqu'un n'aillant déjà pas de présence n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il ne fallait pas non plus demander la lune avec Kagami –styliste attitré-, il ne pouvait pas savoir (ndla : c'est ironique). La coach lui fit quelques prises pour son inattention (scène censurée), d'après elle lui et Kuroko étaient un duo et Kagami ce devait donc de surveiller son partenaire.

Ils s'étaient don (re)lancés dans leur chasse à l'homme habituelle en renonçant aux bonbons. La coach fit des groupes de deux –en laissant kagami tout seul- et partirent chacun d'un côté de la ville.

Kagami regarda les ailes de papillon de Riko et la demi-queue de démon de Hyuga se balancer au rythme de leurs pas tandis qu'ils partaient dans le sens inverse au sien.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le voyait plus souvent, mais il fut le premier à trouver Kuroko en train de s'entrainer sur le terrain où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Il l'appela en courant vers le bleu qui l'accueillit comme si de rien était. Il se retint de lui arracher la tête, la coach le ferait pour lui de toute façon. Il prévint Kuroko des douleurs à venir et il eu l'unes des rares occasions de voir une expression sur le visage de son compagnon : une moue anticipant la suite de la soirée.

Il appela donc le reste de l'équipe en leurs indiquant où ils étaient et cinq minutes plus tard il pouvait les voir arriver –réunis-.

Une furie lancée comme une fusée fondit sur le bleu et lui infligea une punition que même un masochiste n'aurait appréciée, ainsi qu'une interdiction de s'éloigner qui devint évidente quand elle sortit des menottes –-qui sortaient d'on ne sait où- - et entre-accrocha les poignets de Kuroko et Kagami.

Ce dernier pesta dans un murmure, mais au moins, Kuroko ne disparaitrait pas, ainsi.

Sentant que même avec tous les efforts du monde ils ne trouveraient pas de bonbon, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un des nombreux karaokés encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

Cela dit l'idée des menottes n'était pas si bonne que ça car, même si elles leurs évitaient d'avoir à chercher Kuroko pendant des heures, pour Kagami c'était vraiment pénible car il devait perpétuellement rester penché tandis que Kuroko devait rester le bras en l'air.

Excédé par leur manège qui les ralentissait, Riko les détacha en ordonnant à Kuroko de monter sur le dos de Kagami –qui n'osa pas protester-.

C'est donc affublé de deux énergumènes emboité l'un sur l'autre, que l'équipe de basket de Seirin arriva au karaoké qui était quasiment vide de monde.

Sauf qu'apparemment le dos de Kagami était un bon matelas, puisque le plus petit c'était endormis en chemin. Après l'avoir réveillé, ils s'installèrent dans une salle libre et commandèrent des boissons –pourquoi est-ce que riko voulait de l'alcool ?!- non alcoolisée car aucun d'eux n'étaient majeurs et commencèrent à chanter à tour de rôle.

Le tour de Riko fut un vrai massacre pour leurs oreilles et ils l'auto-classifièrent comme casserole.

Teppei n'était ni bon ni mauvais et le reste de l'équipe n'était ni bon ni mauvais, seul kagami ce démarquait avec une voix claire et agréable.

Quand ce fut le tour le kuroko tous furent surpris la voix de kuroko était incroyablement belle !

« Kuroko tu devrais être chanteur ! » affirma Izuki

… Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de la soirée avait été agréable et conviviale, ils s'étaient tous amusé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin où ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, épuisé.

bon ben voilà...

je sais pas quoi dire lol, je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre plus vite que celui-ci !

Si vous avez le temps lachez un com' même tout petit sa fait super plaisir! Et un long sa me motive à fond !


End file.
